Perfecta
by karin vongola
Summary: Un día tuvieron una misión juntos. No tuvieron más remedio que comenzar a conocerse. NaruTen.


Naruto es de Kishimoto.

Summary: Un día tuvieron una misión juntos. No tuvieron más remedio que comenzar a conocerse. NaruTen.

**Perfecta**

Tenten y Naruto jamás se hablaron más allá del hola y el adiós. Su relación era prácticamente de conocidos lejanos, como si vivieran en países distintos. Pero lo cierto era que ambos habitaban en la próspera aldea de Konoha, pero en puntos totalmente opuestos.

Por supuesto que esto no era impedimento para que esos dos no formaran una amistad. O si no uno se podía fijar fácilmente en la fuerte relación que había entre Gaara, que vivía en un país a tres días de Konoha, y Naruto, que vivía a escasos 15 minutos del hogar de la muchacha.

Tenten no era como el resto de las chicas de su generación, no era enojona como Sakura, ni lanzada como Ino, mucho menos tímida como Hinata. Era más bien una joven sencilla, expresiva, espontánea que jamás dudaba en dar a conocer su punto de vista, sin llegar al abuso, de forma simple y directa siempre que la situación lo ameritara, comprensiva, hábil, y hasta pacificadora en los momentos necesarios.

En cuanto a sus habilidades, nadie podía negar su alta técnica con las armas, perfeccionadas poco a poco con el paso del tiempo, para llegar a ser considerada como una maestra en este tema. Nadie sabía cómo podía cargar tantos pergaminos encima, y tampoco cómo recordaba qué pergamino contenía cuál conjunto de armas.

Al menos eso se preguntaba Naruto un día, cuando le tocó Tenten de compañera de equipo en una misión de infiltración al país del Hierro. Eran solo ellos dos, así que no tuvieron más remedio que conocerse mutuamente.

A partir de ese día Tenten y Naruto se hablaron más allá del hola y el adiós. Su relación se transformó de amigos lejanos a amigos cercanos. Se veían constantemente para charlar o entrenar.

Tenten le enseñaba a Naruto algunos trucos con sus kunais y Shuriken. Naruto no aprendió mucho de sus explicaciones, ya que eso no era lo suyo y cada quién tenía su especialidad. Pero sí aprendió cómo era ella, su personalidad, su sentir, sus preocupaciones, sus miedos, sus virtudes, sus defectos, sus sueños e ilusiones.

El jinchuuruki del kyubbi se dio cuenta de que Tenten era, por así decirlo, el punto medio entre lo perfecto y lo imperfecto. Su cabello no era lo más bello del mundo, no era lacio ni brillante, pero al menos podía manejarse lo suficiente como para mantenerlo bajo control y darle una bonita forma, como las orejas de un panda. No podía decirse que tenía hermosos ojos, azules, verdes o grises, eran típicos ojos marrón oscuro que se encuentran en cualquier lugar. No poseía un kekei genkai ni técnicas exclusivas como los Nara o los Hyugga, ni mucho menos una afinidad elemental de la qué presumir. Simplemente tenía habilidad, rapidez, inteligencia y mucha práctica en cuanto a manejo de armas. Su taijutsu era básico si lo comparabas con el de Rock Lee,.

Su cuerpo no era el de una deidad griega ni mucho menos, pero, a ojos de Naruto, no tendía nada que envidiarle a una. Tenía una contextura normal, no era muy gruesa, ni muy delgada. Su estatura era la promedio, no era alta, pero tampoco demasiado baja.

Naruto descubrió también algunas cicatrices de peleas anteriores. En el tobillo, en una pierna, en sus brazos, en sus manos. Llegó a la conclusión de que las imperfecciones solo acrecentaban su belleza. Porque sí, a esas alturas, y luego de un período de estudiarla con detenimiento, se dio cuenta de que ella era hermosa, nada extraordinaria, pero hermosa.

Un día le invito a comer en Ichiraku Ramen. Jamás pensó que su pasión fuese compartida por otra persona en Konoha. Porque claro, había mucha gente a la que le gustaba el Ramen, pero, algo muy distinto era la obsesión que tenía él por ese alimento anti nutritivo. Resultó que Tenten también adoraba el Ramen.

Días después, La ojimarron le contó entre lágrimas acerca su rompimiento con Neji. Naruto le calmó con dulces palabras, le abrazó y ella lloraba contra su hombro. Él solo le palmeaba la espalda, para que olvidara todo lo malo.

Luego de un tiempo, Le invitó al monte de los Hokages. Allí se respiraba paz y era un lugar perfecto para relajarse. Se acostaron sobre la cabeza de piedra del padre de Naruto a observar las nubes, hablar tonterías y comentar, de vez en cuando, la forma que veían en una nube cualquiera.

En una ocasión hablaban sobre cualquier cosa, y Naruto no pudo resistirse a probar sus labios, que imaginaba tersos y suaves al tacto. No supo qué textura tenía al tocarlo, sólo sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle de pies a cabeza.

Meses después, la llevó al cine, a ver el último estreno de la temporada. Era una película de terror. A pesar de sus expectativas, parecía más bien de humor, porque a ninguno le dio miedo absolutamente ninguna escena. Entonces, para deshacerse del aburrimiento, Tenten le lanzó una palomita de maíz al rubio. Naruto le siguió el juego y, para cuando encendieron las luces de la sala, se dieron cuenta de que el suelo estaba blanco gracias a las palomitas.

Tenten le abrazó. Besó sus labios y se fue de misión. Pasaron más de un mes sin verse, ya que al regresar ella, él tuvo que partir.

Naruto regresó, con sus ropas desvencijadas, rastros de sangre y su rostro marcado por el cansancio. Tenten presentía que regresaría ese día. Le vio y no dudó en llevarle, con dificultad, ante un medic-ninja.

Se recuperó de sus lesiones y salió feliz del hospital directo a Ichiraku, con Tenten colgada de su brazo.

Ahora Tenten llevaba el cabello sujeto a una coleta. Y Naruto no pudo evitar susurrarle al oído un piropo. Ella solo se sonrojó y le besó.

Neji vió con desconcierto a Tenten, estaba más bella que nunca. Y vio con envidia a Naruto. Seguro que esa relación acababa rápido y así el podría volver con ella.

Pero eso no pasó.

Tenten escogía el vestido de novia. No tenía familia, pero era lo que menos le importaba, ya que tenía amigos que le apreciaban. Se probó el vestido y no le gustó como se ceñía a su cuerpo. Tras una serie de intentos encontró el vestido perfecto. No muy largo, pero tampoco corto. Sin exagerados escotes.

Entró al centro de belleza y fue atendida muy cordialmente por las trabajadoras. Le maquillaron y peinaron cual celebridad. Ino le ayudó a ponerse el vestido y afinó algunos detalles.

Tenten lanzó el ramo de flores cariñosamente armado por Ino. Sakura fue la afortunada en tomar el ramo.

Naruto quitaba la liga de encaje de su muslo derecho con los dientes. El sonrojo no podía ser más evidente, no tanto por el hecho de lo que Naruto estaba haciendo, sino por que lo hacía frente a sus amigos y conocidos. Éstos, a su alrededor solo esperaban a que la liga fuese lanzada. Esta vez fue Sai el afortunado.

Tenten era llevada en brazos a la habitación más lujosa de un hotel 5 estrellas del país de las olas. Naruto bajó el cierre con cuidado y comenzó a darle suaves caricias, que más tarde les llevaron a fogosos momentos.

La maestra en armamento Ninja acunaba y le cantaba una canción a un pequeño bebé. Sus ojos eran azules, y su cabello castaño claro. Minato era su nombre, en honor al padre de Naruto.

Tenten metió a Minato en su coche. Naruto comenzó a empujarlo y el pequeño comenzó a manifestar su alegría en frases incomprensibles. De camino por el parque, encontraron una fuente, y el chiquillo la señalaba diciendo entre sonidos sin sentido 'papá', 'mamá' y 'agua' con gran regocijo.

El rubio regresaba de una misión que le llevó semanas. En ese tiempo no dejó de extrañar a su familia. Llegó a su hogar y solo vio a un pequeño que apenas le llegaba a la rodilla saltar y darle un abrazo que no tardó en contestar. El pequeño no paraba de repetirle lo orgulloso que se sentía de ser su hijo, y que quería llegar a ser como él. Tenten salió al poco tiempo del interior de la casa de los Uzumaki. La pequeña Kushina no paraba de dirigir sonrisas y extender sus bracitos hacia su padre, quien no dudó en cargarla y decirle lo mucho que la quería.

Naruto frotaba su nariz contra la barriguita de Kushina, quien no paraba de lanzar sonoras carcajadas. Despegó los tirantes del pañal y lo cambió con cuidado. La recostó sobre sus piernas y empezó a darle el tetero que yacía en la mesita junto a la cuna. Minato a su lado, veía lo que hacía su padre y le hacía caras graciosas a su hermana.

Tenten se acercó a Naruto. Le dio un sonoro beso que hizo que Minato pusiera cara de asco. Kushina gateaba en su corral, encontró en su camino un shuriken de peluche que formaba parte de un kit Ninja para bebés y lo metió en su pequeña boquita para chuparlo como si fuese un chupete.

Kushina se graduaba de Gennin. Sus padres no podían sentirse más orgullosos. Organizaron una fiesta en su honor tal cual como hicieron cuando Minato pasó la prueba con excelentes calificaciones.

Tenten y Naruto se sonrieron. Los niños estaban de misión, aprovecharon su día libre para recostarse sobre la grama del jardín que tenía su hogar a hablar de los pequeños, de sus misiones, de los problemas que iban y venían, y de tonterías de poca importancia. Observaron las nubes y se abrazaron, diciendo, como antaño, la forma que en estas veían.

Sus corazones seguían latiendo tan rápido como el primer día. Las descargas eléctricas tampoco dejaban de estar presentes ante cada caricia o cada beso.

Ella no era perfecta.

Pero sus cualidades, virtudes y defectos hacían que, para Naruto, tocara el primer escalón del camino a la perfección.

**---Fin---**

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
